1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for controlling repetitive cutting cycles on a work piece being cut by a cutting tool of a lathe.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Prior art numerical control apparatus for providing control over repetitive cutting cycles on a work piece being cut by a cutting tool on a lathe has been provided by programming the apparatus with a final contour program. The thickness of the original roughing cut could also be specified. After this, the apparatus, which acts as a computer, calculates the number of roughing cuts to be made and the actual path for each cut. The actual thickness of a final smoothing cut is then also calculated and provided. Thus, the apparatus as described above actually requires a computer to perform the calculations, which, in turn, require complex software to accomplish its purpose. This is both cumbersome, time consuming and expensive.